Chicago: Evo style
by Remy Shall Kill Belladonna
Summary: a unique fic, a crossover, the first of it's kind! rated for language 1 song each chapter! :)
1. All That Jazz

+ Hey, this is a unique fic, a crossover, the first of it's kind!  
A x-men evo and Chicago fic!!!!! here are the roles, kinda wierd, i know:  
  
Roxie: Kitty Mama: Ororo (hehehe) Velma: Rogue Reporter: Remy, his role is gonna be explained Flynn: Scott Fred: Lance Amos: Peter ( Kitty slept with Lance but was married to Peter)  
  
I think that's it, k, this may be a bit confusing, it will have the songs, cuz, I got the soundtrack.  
  
Chapter 1: All That Jazz  
  
" Marie, where's your sister?" "She's not feeling like herself today".  
  
Come on, babe why don't we paint the town and all that jazz  
  
I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down and all jazz  
  
start the car I know a whoopee spot where the gin is cold but the piano's hot it's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all... that...jazz!  
  
skidoo. and all that jazz hotcha! whoopee! and all that jazz! ha ha ha  
  
slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes and all jazz! I hear that father did is gonna blow the blues and all that jazz  
  
hold hon we're gonna bunny hug I bought some Aspirin down at United Drug in case you shake apart and want a brand new start to do that-  
  
-JAZZ  
  
find a flask we're playing fast and loose and all that jazz! right up here is where I store the juice and all that jazz come on, babe  
  
we're gonna brush the sky I betcha lucky lindy never flew so high 'cause in the stratosphere how could he lend an ear to all that jazz!  
  
oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake and all that jazz oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break and all that jazz  
  
show her where to park her girdle oh, her mother's blood will curdle if she'd hear her baby's queer for all...that...jazz! all...that...jazz  
  
come on babe why don't we paint the town? and all that jazz  
  
I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll mt stockings down and all that jazz start the car I know a whoopee spot where the gin is cold but the piano's hot  
  
it's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all that jazz!  
  
no, I'm no ones wife but, oh, I love my life and all that jazz! that jazz!  
  
"There you go! Marie Darholme!" The annoucer said, but when he said that the police came! "Miss Velma Kelly, you are arressted for the muder of your sister and your husband". "I didn't do it!" "Tell that to the judge!" "Crap!"  
  
Now we come in on Kitty Rasputin and Lance Alvers in Kitty's bedroom. "So when am I gonna meet your friend?" Kitty asked Lance, who had told her that he had a friend who was in the music bussiness. "What friend!" "You mean that I have no chance of being a star". She was heartbroken! "I would of done anything to get a piece of that!" He said as he grabed her butt. "But..." "Don't touch me" Fred said pushing her into a coner. She grabbed the gun out of the top drawer, and shot him! " You bastard, son of a bitch, bastard". She just shot him repeatedly, until he was dead.  
  
In the background you could hear sirens, coming for Kitty.  
  
so wadda ya think??????? plz review, this took a long thime to type up! evry chapter will have a song and the part of the movie that goes with it, well as much as I can remember.  
  
R E V I E W  
  
P L Z !  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
! 


	2. authors note

People who like this fic, I need to tell you something. This is my friends fic, we got in a fight. If want me to continue it, I will, but only by request, which means more than 1! So if you this fic, I will gladly finish it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mauro 


	3. Intermission

HI! thanx for the requests, this chappie isn't really a song, but an intermission. Just acctuly an intro for the characters, I will fix the first chappie once I can find the file. The next one will be "Cell Block Tango" ENJOY!  
  
Kitty was eating "lunch" well, at least that's what they called it. She hated jail. But her favorite preformer was here, Rogue. Her real name was Marie Darkholme, but ever since she had come to jail she had called herself "Rogue". She could've sworn that Rogue had a crush on a reporter, named Remy LeBeau. He was ugly, at least that's what she thought. Her "keeper" was named Ororo "Mama" Munroe. You had to call her Mama. Jail rules. Her husband, Peter, stilled loved her. He had even bought her the best lawer, Scott Summers. He hadn't lost a case yet.  
Something interesting she had found out though, was that all of the metioned people were mutants. Rogue could asorb people. Kitty could phase through walls and stuff. Mama was a weather witch. Remy could blow things up. Her husband, Peter, was a metal man. Scott had eye beams. Even Lance, was a mutant. He could start earthquakes.  
She had finally finished "lunch" and was heading to her "room" when she Rogue talking to Remy. What shocked her so much is that Rogue kissed Remy on the cheek before saying, "Bye, sugah." "Bye sugah?" She repeated to Rogue. All Rogue did was blush and went back to her "room"  
  
Okay, I know, it sucked. Just I got bored, and this came out. If you already guessed, this is a Romy, They were ment for each other! I put the quotes around luch and room because, they are in jail people! Yes they have they're names, but they are still in Chicago, but Bayville will show up later :) c ya!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
~~~~~~~ Maro 


	4. Cell Block Tango! Wow, it's been a loooo...

HELLO!!!!!! I haven't updated for like, ever! Oh well, Chicago is now out on video, so I rented it. I really wanna buy it, but noooooooo, my mom won't buy it for me! *Grrrrrrr* Oh well. I'll get over it. But the one thing I won't get over for a while is this damn sunburn!!!!! I got all sick from it. This sucks.  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty laid down on the cot in her cell. She sighed, and waited for sleep to take over. It didn't.  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
She turned to look at the dripping faucet. She sighed once more.  
  
Clunk. Clunk. Clunk  
  
She looked up at the ceiling/walkway above her.  
  
Click. Click. Click.  
  
She listened to one of the prisoners tap her fingernails on the rail.  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
The cell gates opened, and face appeared in front of her.  
  
And now, the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango.  
  
The face disappears and a table shows up. She gingerly sits in it, and sees woman dancig behind bars in front of her.  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd've been there If you'd've seen it I betcha you woulda done the same!  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
Pop.  
  
Six.  
  
Squish.  
  
UH UH.  
  
Cicero.  
  
Lipshitz  
  
(Liz) You know how people have these little habits that bring you down? Like Bernie. Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day, and I'm really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Bernie, lyin' on the couch , drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. POPPIN'! So I said to him, I said, "You pop that gum one more time." (sigh) And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots. Into his head!  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd 've been there If you'd 've seen it I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd 've been there If you'd 've seen it I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd 've been there If you'd 've seen it I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
(Annie)  
  
I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago. And he told me he was single. And we hit it off right away. So we started living together. He's go to work. He'd come home. I'd fix him a drink. We'd have dinner. And then I found out. Single he told me. Single, my ass! Not only was he married. Oh no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons you know. So that night, when he came home from work. I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd 've been there If you'd 've seen it I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd 've been there If you'd 've seen it I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame  
  
He had it coming Pop, six, squish, He had it coming UH UH, Cicero, Lipshitz  
  
He took a flower Pop, six, squish, In its prime UH UH, Cicero, Lipshitz And then he used it And he abused it Pop, six, squish, It was a murder UH UH, Cicero, Lipshitz But not a crime  
  
(June) Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!  
  
If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
(Hunyak) Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják, hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...  
  
(Kitty) Yeah, but did you do it?  
  
(Hunyak) UH UH not guilty!  
  
(Rogue) My sister, Veronica and I did this double act and my husband, Charlie, used to travel round with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic one two three four,five... splits, spread eagles, back flips,flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in Cicero, the three of us, sittin' up in a hotel room, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.  
  
They had it coming They had it coming They had it coming all along I didn't do it But if I'd done it How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
They had it coming They had it coming They had it coming They had it coming They had it coming They took a flower All along In its prime I didn't do it And then they used it But if I'd done it And they abused it How could you tell me It was a murder That I was wrong? But not a crime!  
  
(Mona) I loved Alvin Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a painter. But he was troubled. He was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because or artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead.  
  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
They had it comin' They had it comin' They had it comin' They had it comin' They had it comin' They had it comin' All along All along 'Cause if they used us 'Cause if they used us And they abused us And they abused us How could you tell us How could you tell us That we were wrong? That we were wrong?  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had Himself To blame. If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha You would Have done The same!  
  
(Liz) You pop that gum one more time.  
  
(Annie) Single my ass.  
  
(June) Ten times!  
  
(Hunyak) Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe.  
  
(Rogue) Number seventeen- the spread Eagle!  
  
(Mona) Artistic differences.  
  
* * * Kitty woke up the next morning, and sat up. She listened to the alert for breakfast.  
  
Rogue walked with June to breakfast. "I tol' ya June, Ah don' 'member a t'ing.." June laughed, "that's an excuse, right Rogue?" Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
* * * WOOT!!!!!! I finally finished this chapter! The lyrics are a bit messed up because I got lazy during the middle so I looked it up on the internet and copied and pasted it. So please review!!!!!!! 


End file.
